


The Importance of Good Spelling

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [18]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, Fluff, Humour, M/M, side Markjae, side jackbum, the side pairings are literally a sentence each tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just because he spelled my name right, because he spelled my name right. Not becaue he has a cute smile and his flustered face is cute." Jinyoung assured himself, as he clutched a muffin in one hand. </p><p>Based off the prompt: You're the first barista to spell my name right, so I'll buy you a muffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Good Spelling

“Ah, um, excuse me, where can I find the bridge?” came, a heavily accented voice breaking Yugyeom out of his daydreams.

“Ah, it’s close by, just make a turn at the end of the road and then take a left.” He explained with a smile.

“Thank you.” The man said, quickly bowing before exiting.

“Wow, that’s the tenth person who’s come in here asking for directions.” Bambam said with an impressed whistle.

“Yeah, this is a really popular area for tourists.” Yugyeom explained. “But it does help with business.” He added.

Bambam nodded “That’s true, Jaebum-hyung really did his homework before starting this place.” He said, voice filled with admiration and respect.

“I think he would have to, considering he left everything in Korea, including college to come to America to fulfill his dream of starting a café.” Yugyeom said dryly. “And you know you don’t have to call him hyung when he’s not here.”

Bambam shrugged “It sticks easily. It sounds weird not calling him hyung.”

“Not really.” Yugyeom argued. “Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum, see?” he said confidently. “I don’t why he insists on us calling him hyung.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“Yah brat, careful what you say.” Came a sharp voice interrupting their conversation.

“Jaebum-hyung!” both boys exclaimed turning to the source of the voice.

Jaebum glared Yugyeom “If I hear you call me Jaebum again, I’ll fire you.” He threatened, though all 3 of them knew that he would never go through it.

Before Yugyeom could protest, Bambam spoke, “Hyung, how come you’re late? Where were you?” he asked looking at Jaebum with imploring eyes.

Jaebum blushed lightly “That’s none of your business.” He muttered.

“That’s code for he was making out with Jackson-hyung somewhere.” Yugyeom said knowingly.

Jaebum glared at the youngest again “Get back to work brat, look there’s a customer.”  He said pointing out the presence of the young man at the counter, who thankfully didn’t seem too annoyed.

“Hi, welcome to the _Home Run_ café, how may I help you?” Yugyeom said, the words falling out of his mouth mechanically, accompanied with the well-practiced smile.

The other man seemed startled with Yugyeom’s sudden appearance if his gasp was anything to go by Yugyeom noted that the other man was very handsome, with clear porcelain skin, dark eyes, and a very cute smile. He wondered for a moment if the other man was Korean or more importantly gay and single. He quickly got rid of such thoughts; with his luck the handsome stranger was probably a tourist who would be oceans apart in a few days.

“One Iced Americano.” The stranger said, a soft smile on his face.

“Coming right up” Yugyeom said with a grin, “And your name?” he asked looking up, grabbing the Sharpie next to him, pen poised over the paper cup.

“Jinyoung.” The stranger said.

 _“So he’s Korean.”_ Yugyeom noted, while trying to rid his brain of images of the 40 year old man in a pink suit, the only other Jinyoung he knew.

“Okay, you can sit over there while you wait.” Yugyeom said politely, pointing to an empty booth.

The other man smiled back and nodded before making his way to the booth Yugyeom had pointed out.

“One Iced Americano for Jinyoung.” Bambam called out, a few minutes later. Yuygeom watched out of the corner of his eye, as the dark haired man made his way to Bambam. He watched as Jinyoung accepted the cup from Bambam with a laugh. Bambam had that effect on people. Sometimes, Yugyeom envied the Thai’s social skills. He expected Jinyoung to walk out of the café but instead the other man made his way to Yugyeom.

“Is something wrong?” Yugyeom asked concernedly.

Jinyoung shook his head, a large pleased smile on his face. “This I the first time a barista has ever spelt my name right since I’ve come to America.” Jinyoung said, smile still in place.

Yugyeom raised an eyebrow confusedly. “What?” he burst out unintelligently.

“It’s all been John Young or Jin Yang and even one Jam Yong.” The elder said with a disgruntled look on his face. Yugyeom noted the other man’s pout made him look even cuter, but decided to keep the thought to himself.

Yugyeom laughed “That sounds tiresome, I guess I knew the spelling since I’m Korean too.” He said. “If you’re Korean I mean.” He added flustered as it suddenly occurred to him that assuming someone’s nationality over a name seemed a bit pretentious. After all Jackson wasn’t a common name for someone from Hong Kong but that didn’t mean Jackson didn’t wear at least one article of clothing with the area code for Hong Kong, 852 every other day.

Jinyoung laughed good-naturedly at Yugyeom’s flustered face. “I’m Korean too.” He said with a nod But you really don’t look Korean.” he added after a moment.

Yugyeom laughed awkwardly, “Yeah I get that a lot.” He said. “So, if you’re here for a few days I could always show you around.” He offered with a shy smile.

Jinyoung looked at confusedly, before replying “I live here, I’ve been living here for 2 years, so I’ll pass.” He said sharply.

At that moment, Yugyeom prayed for a giant hole in the ground to open and swallow him up but unfortunately Lady Luck was not on his side. “I’m really sorry.” He burst out loudly, garnering the attention of one or two patrons, but they soon returned to their own work. “I’m really sorry.” He said, bowing low, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the counter. “I just assumed.” He said “Because most of our customers are tourists. I’m really sorry.” He said sincerely, looking up at Jinyoung whose expression was still unreadable.

Jinyoung could easily that the other man was genuinely apologetic about his blunder “Your embarrassed face is really cute, so I’ll let it pass.” Jinyoung said with a playful wink, making Yugyeom’s red face turn even redder.  “I’ll see you around.” He added before leaving, a smile on his face

******

Jinyoung replaced the empty tray of muffins with his fresh batch. He smiled as he proudly gazed at the tray of perfectly iced confectionaries. He loved baking with a passion and while moving to a whole new country to start his own bakery with a friend had seemed like a risky idea, it had definitely paid off. He frowned as he noted the time on the clock his shift was almost over, but Mark still wasn’t here.  “Where is he?” Jinyoung muttered impatiently, under his breath.

Just as he uttered those words, Mark entered whistling good naturedly, a bright smile on his face. _‘He was probably with Youngjae.’_ Jinyoung thought bitterly, picturing Mark and his boyfriend off doing whatever cheesy things they did in their spare time.

“What’s with the dark expression, Jinyoungie?” Mark asked playfully as he approached the counter.

“It’s because you’re late.” Jinyoung said with a pout.

Mark rolled his eyes “Yes, I am so late.” He said sarcastically. He quickly checked his watch “By a whole two minutes, oh the blasphemy.” The elder continued, shutting up only when Jinyoung glared at him with a look strong enough to probably turn someone into stone.

“Nothing new in your love life, yet?” Mark asked, sympathetically.

Jinyoung shrugged, the picture of the cute barista from yesterday popping into his head. He had managed the read the blonde haired man’s name tag before he left; Kim Yugyeom. He shook his head quickly; crushing on tall and handsome baristas that got flustered easily was not his style. ‘ _Of course not, your style is falling for straight guys who play around with your feelings and lead you on.’_ His mental inner voice provided darkly.

“What about the cute barista from yesterday?” Mark said interrupting his thoughts.

Jinyoung looked up sharply “How do you know about that?” he asked accusingly.

Mark shrugged “Everything you tell Youngjae reaches me.” He said. “And vice versa, we tell each other everything.” He added with a proud smile.

Jinyoung pretended to gag “You guys are disgusting.” He muttered.

“You’re just jealous.” Mark pointed out, a hint of smugness in his voice.

“Don’t forget who set you guys up.” Jinyoung reminded Mark with a smirk. “If I recall your exact words were ‘ _Jinyoung I’m only doing this for you. I don’t even want to be in a relationship. It’ll probably just be one date.’”_ He said, mocking Mark.

Mark had the decency to look sheepish at Jinyoung’s words.. He grabbed Jinyoung’s hands over the counter and looked into the younger’s eyes “Thank you.” He said earnestly.

Jinyoung shrugged, pulling his hands away from Mark “It’s not like I planned it.” He said. “Plus, the one we should be thanking is Youngjae for putting up with you.” He added with a smirk.

Mark ignored Jinyoung’s thinly veiled insult, in favour of interrogating the dark-haired man “So, you’re really not going to make a move on ‘cute barista boy’?” Mark asked disbelievingly.

Jinyoung shook his head “Nope.” He said simply. “And stop calling him that.” He added.

“Oh then what’s this?” Mark asked teasingly, picking up the muffin on the counter which was packaged prettily in transparent wrapping paper and ribbon.

“A thank you.” Jinyoung replied, turning his face form Mark so the elder wouldn’t see the blush forming on his face.

“For whom?” Mark continued probing, leaning precariously far over the counter.

“Yugyeom.” Jinyoung replied with a shrug, in an attempt to appear unfazed. “It’s just a thank you for spelling my name right. Don’t read too much into it.” He warned Mark.

“Sure sure.” The elder said, putting his hands up in defence. But not even Jinyoung’s most powerful glare could dispel the smirk on the red-haired man’s face.

******

“It’s just because he spelled my name right, it’s just because he spelled my name right.” Jinyoung kept repeating to himself. “It’s definitely not because he has a cute smile or I want to see him get flustered again.” He reassured himself determinedly.

Yugyeom looked up as the door opened, eyes widening as he saw the identity of the new customer.

“Hey!” he greeted Jinyoung, trying to appear unaffected.

“Hey” Jinyoung said, returning the greeting as he made his way to the counter.

“This is for you.” Jinyoung said, suddenly feeling shy as he revealed the muffin to Yugyeom. “You’re the first person to spell my name right, so yeah this is like a thank you.” He explained embarrassedly.

Yugyeom gaped at Jinyoung, the shy man in front of him was a far cry from the confident man who had winked at him yesterday. (That wink had haunted him all night. Did the elder mean to be flirtatious or not, he still hadn’t figured it out.) But it seemed that with every side of himself that Jinyoung showed him, Yugyeom’s little crush just grew stronger.

“Hold on.” He said to Jinyoung. “Bambam, I’m taking my break now.” He yelled to the Thai, hoping he had heard before jumping over the counter, grabbing Jinyoung’s hand and running out of the cafe.

“What was that for?” Jinyoung asked once they were outside and Yugyeom had let go of his hand.

“That muffin is not from here, right?” Yugyeom asked, holding the muffin in his other hand.

Jinyoung shook his head.

“Ah, Jaebum-hyung would have a fit if he saw me eat this inside.” Yugyeom said, rolling his eyes as eagerly tore apart the wrapping sinking his teeth into the muffin.

“Oh my god, this is so good.” He said in between bites.

“Thank you” Jinyoung said softly.

Yugyeom’s eyes widened “Oh I’m so sorry, I forgot to say thank you. Thank you so much!” he said.

Jinyoung shook his head “No, no that’s not what I meant.” He said waving his hands “I baked the muffin and you said it tasted nice, so..” he trailed off.

Yugyeom’s eyes widened “You baked this wow! You should do this for a living.” He added.

Jinyoung chuckled “I actually do, I own, well co-own the bakery down the street.”

Yugyeom whistled under his breath “Oh, so you’re the competition.”

“Yeah.” JInyoung said with  a nod. “So, we’re kind of like the Romeo and Juliet of the baking world.” He added playfully, not fully registering his words.

After a beat, both boys’ eyes widened as they both registered what Jinyoung had just said.

Jinyoung could feel his cheeks heat up, he briefly considered if they would be hot enough for him to spontaneously self-combust; he had never felt this embarrassed in his life. In a moment of bravery, he decided to look up to see Yugyeom’s reaction to his words. And at that moment he decided that his embarrassment was worth the bright smile the younger gave him ~~and the phone number~~.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weird with endings sorry ;;


End file.
